Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #1c2633; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| née while being undercover she was known as she was the second love interest and was the late second childhood friend of Renton Michael Thūrwolf Jr. Personality in her youth, Naomi was a little bit sneaky yet relaxed. but was oddly bizarre at times but was always been mischievous about things She was firm onto things about her own personal ideas and she had to create her own beliefs while refusing to let Sharona take credit for her own ideas for her own. later on, she had an unknown attitude during the first half of her life. due to the fact, her mother's death being a lone wolf. this made Her attitude changed a little bit better. but becoming nice after she meets her future fiancé. but soon after she has a romantic bond with her future boyfriend. even if she was shedding tears over his loss of her boyfriend switching this mood from very sad to very angry while being disguised under the name as "Sally" she pretended she was a heavy-duty outspoken girl, but it was a ruse that she had a thing for getting into fighting from the beginning she was pretending to act tough while in order to trick Sharona to have her join ranks but it seems likely she is somehow like most of her acts of violence. However, she tries to be quiet to not get her cover blown by Sharona while she was under disguise. Character Relationship Timeline Family * - The late Daughter of Valeria Amanda Ōtoribashi * - The late Mother of Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf Friends * - The Second Childhood friend of Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf * - The best friends to Lillian "Lilly" Michelle Thūrwolf and Milliam "Millie" Marson * - The old friend and Mentor to Ellie Elwood Rivals Events * - She watched her boyfriend to be defeated and killed in Sorrow * - She later took the disguise of Sally to "help" Sharona De Vil Rhodes Physical Appearance Naomi had long dark pink hair that is spiked up at the back and she has dark green emerald eyes. she was a young-looking, normal-sized and was quite skinny, with her trademark dark pink hair. Many people consider her to be beautiful Before the Timeskip when she was a child she had a blue sweater-vest with short sleeves. with a pair of jeans as a tween, her attire resembles a high school uniform, with a white shirt, black tie, belt, and skirt, and a black jacket and boots. On her jacket is a chain that attaches to her back. After the Timeskip in her leisure outfit consists of a black and crimson red long-sleeved dress only revealing her bare shoulders. She even wore black high heel boots along with this outfit however those colors present her favorite colors. while wearing her "Sally" disguise while she grows out her hair into Shoulder length style while she wears black trousers, brown boots and with a short sleeve opened black vest showing a bit of her cleavage Abilities and Powers Skills *'Acrobatic & Athletic Skills:' Much like her late mother, Naomi was shown with superbly athletic skills. She's among the most, if not the most, agile, featuring acrobatic capabilities, speed, and reflexes that far exceed many others, which enables her to perform a variety of backflips, rolls, cartwheels with extreme precision and efficiency. although She features body strength that is on par with or higher than most other characters in the series. She's able to perform muscle-ups with little to no effort, and she possesses incredible leg strength which she utilizes in combat and environment traversal, such as the various backflips, powerful kicks, grapples, and even submission moves used when fighting shaman fighters, or jumps, rolls, handsprings, and even pull-ups when climbing. History Past and Childhood Naomi was abandoned as a little girl because of her mother's unknown death. She was later raised by herself, it is unknown how she met her guardian ghost, doing that time Before the Timeskip A Test with Silva Not much is known about how she was able to receive an oracle bell, to qualify for the grand shaman tournament by landing a hit on Silva, to won at least two or three matches of hers allowing her to advance to the Second Round; although it can be assumed Naomi herself was able to win all three of her matches by herself. Eye to Eye: Meeting her Fiancé for the first time while she was is first seen on the ceiling while dropping down onto him while making him get scared of her. however when he later refuses to her promises. but she later made a better Promise to him in which he changed his mind and finally agrees with her as he leaves. she was later at his kendō school and then he was scared of her again. During his' training with the kendō master. she decides enough is enough but The kendō master agreed and quickly ends the fight, after his kendō class, he left after dawn to check on his mother while she followed along side Dealing and holding Sharona off Shaman Fight with Sharona after departing from Barrel Volcano while being slightly injured while she was crying the loss of her boyfriend while she stopped crying while she has been shown performing several new shamanic abilities of her own. while Naomi has developed a more nice and friendly personality as she later is seen comforting with the very same person who killed her mother and boyfriend outside of De Vil Rhodes Mansion. while Naomi blames Sharona for the things she did to her mother back then but as she tried to use her newfound skills to use while she tried to hit Sharona but ended in a near miss. after Sharona told her to run off and never come back again. but heal her wounds but Naomi did not want to give up that easily on the shaman fight but she went to find an other way to spy on Sharona. once and for all... Reunited with a few Familiar faces years later on While at a local clothes store looking for a disguise to pick from, she went on to find Sharona under the disguised as "Sally" while wandering around at the mechanism factory she spent most of her time spying on Sharona while hiding in the shadows however Naomi found out Lillian was forced to do make things and she founded out if she does not help out at all or else she will die painfully from the deadly parasite virus inside Lillian that was injected by Sharona while back at the volcano just with a press of a trigger from a remote control device with a remote control device Sharona made. with that in mind, she thought she could destroy the control device and find an antidote for Lillian. however, she tried to avoid Ellie Elwood so she wouldn't be caught. however, later on, she tried to help both Lillian and Millie out with a great escape plan in mind During the Timeskip A break from the Shaman Fight after the shaman grand tournament was announced was taking a break. Naomi and Eliskūya took a break from the tournament and shared their first romantic moment with each other. however, Naomi Slept with Eliskūya accidentally kiss him for the first time. later that morning she even had her first child. She even named her first Child Named "Raimu" she was even in tears of happiness when she had her first child. it was the first time she was overjoyed to see him again yet she was happy got to hold her first newborn baby girl. Post-Shaman fights For some time after the grand shaman tournament, Naomi and Eliskuya lived together as a couple. However, their relationship began to slowly begin to deteriorate while Eliskūya became haunted by his early childhood memories from his father's rash training and would be upset every time he came home at night. Naomi started to feel scared of his actions After the Timeskip Family Time with Raimu Sacrifice and Death Legacy Musical Theme Her official theme Music in Series is "Lay down your arms" which accompanies Naomi's appearances throughout the Storyline. Character Trivia *she is offended provoking her boyfriend into getting his fighting spirit back. by quoting "you know you can win this one!, don't lose or I'll kill you" in what he replays saying "what are you talking about!", it may mean when they were just kids back then. she was trying to give him some hints doing his kendō class while keeping his cool *she had a strange habit of saying of "Nya"(an equal of a cat's meow) at the end of her sentences, to scare her ex-boyfriend a lot. External Links Category:Eliskuya2 Category:Friends of the Thūrwolf Tribe Category:Formerly Shaman Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Deceased Characters